


Fine

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: M/M, especially bobby, halff canon half au i guess, i know it's short but that's how it's supposed to be, it's also really personal, mention of ikon, set in december 2015 obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino never says he's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

'You know what a good thing in all of that is?', Mino sighted turning on his chair to face Taehyun. 2:05AM another studio night, another track that probably won't make it to the album.

'Hmph?'

'Christmas is coming. And this year, since IKON have their promotions, we're gonna spend it without them!'

'Yea, you know I fucking hate Bobby, I probably wouldn't even stand seeing him for longer than 15 minutes, so it's definetely a good thing', Taehyun smirked over his laptop.

'You didn't complain last year when he shoved his toungue down your throat, did you?'

Taehyun freezed. He stood up from his chair and closed his laptop.

'Yea, exactly, last fucking year', he hissed as he left the studio.

'Hey, baby, what's wrong, I was just stating the facts, what's going on? Are you crying?', Mino shouted running after him. His own words seemed to make a weird kind of a prophet as what he saw after entering the bathroom was nothing else than Taehyun crying, leaning down by the sink, shivering. 'Hey you know I told the truth so what the fuck?', he awkwardly embraced the trembling body, 'Baby, don't cry, think of something nice okay? Like... me?'

Mino wasn't sure if Taehyun let out a loud sob or burst out laughting but as he felt a pair of weak arms around himself he sighted in relief.

'So... it's all fine now? You know, it's a bit late, maybe we should just go home? You look like you should get some sleep'

'No, sorry, I'll get Bobby to take me home', he thought.

'Do I fucking look fine?', he thought.

'I didn't even hear a fucking 'sorry'', he thought.

'Fine', he said.

Maybe he didn't even hear a fucking 'sorry', he had already learnt not to expect it, but he tried to believe Mino thought of it so hard he almost did. And it had to be enought.

He smiled and held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don't assume winner hate ikon (i actually like the idea of them being friends etc.) but the concept of their relationship being shitty after ikon's debut suited my idea in this work really well


End file.
